Question: $f(x) = 14-0.5x$ $f(30)=$
Solution: To find the value of $f({30})$, we need to substitute ${x}={30}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}f({x})&=14-0.5{x}\\\\ f({30})&=14-0.5\cdot{30}\\\\ &=14-15\\\\ &=-1\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $f(30)=-1$